You're So Pretty
by Shinee.cupcake
Summary: Jongkey fanfic :3  Kibum is a new member of SHINee and Jonghyun is immediately drawn to him. They end up in an awkward situation and there are a few misunderstandings. Will things work out? Please review! Disclaimer : Dis boiz aren't mine, sadly.
1. Chapter 1

You're So Pretty

-Chapter I-

"I really hope it isn't going to be awkward...he should be here any minute" Onew says quietly.

"Yeah. I mean, what if he feels left out and stuff? I really hope we can make him feel comfortable" Minho replies.

"Guys, I really think you're worrying about this too much. Everything will be okay." Taemin says in an attempt to cheer us up.

I sigh loudly, then I brush my black hair out of my eyes. The clock says 10:34 at night, the expected arrival was 10:30. The guys and I are all sitting around the kitchen table in our dorm, waiting impatiently as the time we've all been worried about is here. Our manager told us a week ago that our four member band was going to have a fifth member. He said that this new boy was very excited to be joining us, and that we should give him a warm welcome when he arrives. Of course we're glad to have another member, but there's always that chance that things won't work out.

A knock on the door startles us all and we look at each other with anxious expressions before standing up and heading toward the foyer. Once there, Onew opens the door slowly to reveal our well-known manager, and a boy clutching a suitcase.

"Hi guys" Says our manager, "This is Kim Kibum, our new SHINee member. Why don't you introduce yourselves while I run downstairs to grab the rest of his things?"

"Sure." We all say in unison.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Says our manager before turning around and walking back downstairs.

Kibum slowly walks inside and sets down his suitcase to take off his shoes and coat. Once finished, he stands up and swishes his dark hair around nervously. "Hello, I'm Kibum. Nice to meet you. I'm really looking forward to getting to be in this band with you." He flashes a smile framed by dainty pink lips, and I can't help but notice how...pretty he is. Like, kind of girly. He's got a tiny figure and long, slender hands. His face is really structured with sharp cheek and jaw bones and cat-like eyes. He spots me staring at him and he blushes a bit.

Onew smiles that big, goofy smile and says, "So, why don't we take a seat on the couch and get to know one another."

"Sounds good." Kibum says.

We all settle down in the T.V room and Minho, Onew, Taemin and I introduce ourselves. We tell him about what being in the group is like and we explain our positions. Manager-hyung looks over at us everytime he enters with one of Kibum's suitcases to make sure everything is alright. Kibum explains that he moved here from Daegu and that he loves to sing, rap, and dance. After a while, all the tension melts away and we find ourselves giggling and telling silly stories.

Once an hour or so of chatting had passed, we decide to go to bed because it's getting late and we have to practice tomorrow. Before he leaves, manager-hyung tells us that he'll set up Kibum's bed and dresser tomorrow while we're out, and I learn that I will be sharing a room with him. I'll kind of miss being in a room by myself.

"Um, I can sleep on the couch if you'd like to use my bed tonight," I say to Kibum, "I just washed the sheets today."

"Really? Thanks." He smiles at me.

"Yeah, no problem. See you in the morning."

After brushing my teeth and putting on my comfy sweats and t-shirt, I grab a pillow and blanket and walk out to the couch. I plop myself down into the cool softness and close my eyes. I smile to myself, because I have to admit, I'm pretty happy that things went well tonight.

"Can we try it again? I still can't manage to get my part right" Taemin asks in a huff. The five of us have been practising the routine for "Love Like Oxygen", our next song to be released since our debut a few months ago.

Minho starts the music again and we go through the routine for what feels like the fiftieth time. I still can't believe that Kibum was able to pick it up so quickly and easily. He really is a good dancer, not stiff or awkward at all.

"Hey, do you think you and Kibum could go get a few towels from the room behind the other practice studio? We've used up all the ones here and I think we should take a break now." Onew says to me once we finish the run through.

"Sure." I say, wiping the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand. I look over at Kibum who is fixing himself in the wall to wall mirror.

"Alright, let's go." He says after a few seconds, then we both walk out of the room and into the hall.

"So, how do you like being in the group? It's a lot of work, huh?" I ask.

"I really like it. It certainly is a challenge, but it's a fun one."

"Yea."

We enter the empty practice room and Kibum flicks on the lights.

"The towels are in here." I say as we head towards the back room. "The light bulb is burned out, so we can just feel around and leave to door open to use the light that enters from the practice room."

Kibum nods and I twist the silver door knob and open the door. The room is medium sized and stuffy, and It's filled with dance clothes, CD players, chairs, microphones, and towels. We leave the door open and start searching the shelves in silence. Suddenly I hear the quiet click of the door, and the room becomes black. A feeling of panic fills my stomach as I then remember why we rarely enter this spare room.

"Dammit." I hiss.

"It's okay, I'm right by the door. I can open it up again." Kibum says casually.

"No, it's probably locked. I totally forgot that this door locks from the inside. We should have put a chair in the door jam or something." I hate when I do stupid things like this.

"...Oh." I hear Kibum twist the door knob, but it doesn't open. "Um, that's okay, I guess. I mean, the others will probably start to worry after a while and come get us right?" Kibum's voice breaks on the last word.

"Maybe. Wait!" I feel around the pockets of my pants in hopes of finding my phone, but I realize it isn't there. "Never mind."

Kibum lets out a shaky sigh, "I'm kind of freaked out. Where are you anyway?", he asks, "I can't see a thing."

"I'll try to make my way over to you."

I keep my hand on the wall and I take slow steps towards where I think he might be. Then I stick out my free hand and feel around the space in front of me. I take two more steps, then my finger lands on what I think might be his nose. I hear him giggle as I reach out with my other hand and feel the rest of his delicate face. His skin is so soft. I let my fingers trail down his neck and touch his collarbones...okay, what am I doing? My hand drops and I clear my throat.

"Did we even find the towels?" Kibum asks quietly.

"Right! I remember seeing them over there." I walk back over the where I had been searching before and feel around the shelf until I feel the fabric of the towels. "Here they are!" I sing as I grab a bunch of them. I make my way back over to Kibum again, walking a little bit faster this time. My foot gets caught on what feels like the leg of a chair, then a sharp pain runs up my knee as I hit the ground, sending the towels flying.

"Ow..." I groan, rubbing my knee.

"Oh my gosh, did you just fall? Are you okay, Jonghyun?"

His voice sounds closer than I thought. I try to stand up, but the painful sting gets in my way. "I'm okay, really." I crawl towards him and sit on my knees before reaching out to grab his legs for support. I feel his fingers touch my hair. "I'll help you. Where are your hands?" he asks.

"It's okay, I'm good. It doesn't hurt that bad."

"God, I wish I could see you. It'd be so much easier."

"Yea." I say.

Suddenly the door swings open, and the two of us turn our heads to find Taemin standing there with a puzzled expression on his face.

Oh God.

What that boy sees right now is me holding Kibums legs as I sit on my knees in front of him, and Kibum with his fingers in my hair. I just remembered that I said it doesn't hurt that bad, and Kibum asked where my hands were and said that it'd be easier if he could see me... This is going to be fun to explain.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Taemin's face flushes and his jaw drops as his eyes move from me, up to Kibum, and then back to me. Great. Now the maknae probably thinks I'm putting the moves on our new member.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, I didn't- I just!-" Taemin stutters and stumbles back out of the door frame a bit.

"No no no no no Taem! Don't-", but the he cuts me off before I can continue.

"Sorry! I had no idea!" Taemin says as he turns and runs out of the practice room.

As I stand up to chase after him, pain shoots through my knee and I start to wobble. I lean against the wall to steady myself, then turn back to see Kibum picking up the towels I dropped.

"Well, we should probably hurry back and explain to Taemin before he tells Onew and Minho." "Mmm," Kibum replies as he quickly folds and stacks the white towels.

I rub my knee before holding the door open for Kibum. He stands up and looks at me with rosy cheeks for a second, then walks ahead of me. I close the door behind us and catch up to him as we walk back to the practice room.

"I feel really embarrassed..." Kibum says in a quiet voice.

"It's fine, really. We'll get everything sorted out."

I swing open the door to our practice room expecting to have to face confused members with questioning looks on their faces, but in reality I find them cracking open cans of juice and talking about the choreography.

"Oh! Thank you for getting those!" Onew says as Kibum places the towels on the table by the door.

Taemin walks over and grabs a towel, then pokes my arm, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," I respond quickly. I grab a can of juice and the two of us walk out into the hallway.

"Sooo, care to explain?" Taemin arches an eyebrow as he asks me.

"Well, that stupid door locked on us and the light was burnt out so it was all dark and I found the towels but then I tripped and fell and I hurt my knee and I was just holding on to Kibum for support while I was trying to get back up," I inhale deeply before adding, "It wasn't what it looked like, I swear. You just showed up at a bad time!" My head starts spinning from talking so fast and my palms feel sweaty. I open my juice and take a big swig of it.

"Promise?" Taemin asks slowly.

"Yes! Here, I can prove it!" I lift up my pant leg to reveal a large, purple bruise forming on my knee cap.

"Ew."

"I told you."

"Well, I just had to make sure. I mean, I see the way you look at him." Taemin shrugs.

"Wait, what-"

"Hey, we're going to start again now," Onew says, poking his head out from the practice room. Taemin pats my shoulder and goes back inside, and I follow slowly behind, sipping my juice. He sees the way I look at Kibum? Do I really looks at Kibum strangely? The fruity liquid suddenly tastes sour in my mouth as I come to a possible conclusion, but the sound of "Love Like Oxygen" blaring through the speakers forces me to forget my thoughts for now.

I awake the next morning to the sound of Minho's loud voice from the kitchen saying that breakfast is ready. I sigh loudly and run my fingers through my messy hair. My eyes wander around the room and fall on Kibum's things. After practice last night, we all helped our manager bring in the rest of his stuff. Kibum seems to have already made his bed; the light pink sheets neatly tucked and in place, and all his plush things and fluffy pillows are in order. His jewelry and trinkets are set up on his dresser, which is filled with clothes of all sorts.

I roll out of bed and walk sluggishly into the kitchen where the smell of breakfast fills my head. Eggs, toast, cheese, fruits and milk are set up on the table, and Minho, Onew and Taemin are all sitting in their usual spots happily munching on their food. I sit down next to Onew and fill my plate with this and that, then I notice that someone is missing.

"Where's Kibum?" I ask as I nibble on a piece of cheese.

"He's getting in the shower. He already ate, and I think he said he wanted to go for a walk in the park or something." says Minho.

"I'm really glad that he's doing so well. I can't wait to go to the recording studio tomorrow to put his voice into "Love Like Oxygen"." Onew says.

"He kind of completes the group." Taemin adds.

"Yea. He's really talented, too." Minho says.

_He's also confident, sweet, fun, and gorgeous..._I think to myself.

...

I don't understand why I feel this way about him. I mean, I've had girlfriends before, and they were okay. My high school friends always used to call me a ladies man, so I guess I just sort of became one after hearing it so many times. But the way Kibum makes me feel, all nervous and smiley, I've never felt that way about any girl before. Especially last night when I was helping him fold all his clothes and get settled in. It was so easy to talk to him. We went on for hours about our families and friends and about how glad we were to finally live our dreams of being idols. He told me that he knew we could be great friends, and that he was glad to have me to talk to.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, then I stand up to put my dishes in the sink. I decide to get dressed, so I head back to my room. When I turn to walk through the door frame, my heart quickens.

There's Kibum, fresh out of the shower, with his silky hair still a bit wet and a towel slung over his shoulder. He's wearing nothing but a pair of light blue boxers, and I can't help but let my eyes take in the bare skin of his chest and collarbones. His frame is tiny and his curves are almost feminine; his arms and legs have almost no muscle whatsoever. As he bends down to grab a shirt out of the bottom drawer of his dresser, I feel suddenly entranced by the way his shoulder blades shift underneath that beautiful, milky skin.

"Oh, hi Jonghyunnie." Kibum turns and smiles at me. I hope he didn't notice my staring.

"Hey, Kibum," I walk over to my dresser next to his and start picking out clothes to wear.

"I'm going to go for a walk to the park," He says, pulling a white t-shirt over his head, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Um, maybe I'll catch up with you. I still have to wash up and stuff." I say in a shaky voice.

"Ok. I'll see you later then!" Kibum pulls on a pair of skinny jeans, then grabs a pair of socks and some earrings before leaving the room.

I let out a shaky sigh and try to relax a bit. The image of his half naked body still lingers in my mind. My face feels hot and I take my time dressing myself. I walk into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, then I go to the front closet and pick out a pair of sneakers.

"Where are you going?" Taemin asks from the couch.

"I'm going to meet Kibum at the park." I say, tying my shoelaces.

"Okay, hyung. See you later." Taemin grins before turning back to face the t.v.

I twist the doorknob and walk down the steps into the spring morning air. The streets are relatively crowded, as per usual, and the sky couldn't be any bluer. I see a few girls staring and pointing at me as I walk by. We're starting to gain a lot of popularity as an idol group, and I guess that's pretty cool. I wave at them and say hi, and the girls squeal and start hopping up and down. I chuckle and keep walking forward until the park finally comes into view.

It really is a nice little spot. There's a place for kids to play, a few benches, lots of flowers and trees, and there's a path that leads to a pond. It's also only a five minute walk from the dorm, which is good. I walk in through the gate and my eyes start scanning the area for Kibum. I spot him sitting on a bench and I start walking toward him, but I stop quickly when I see that he isn't alone. A pretty girl wearing a pink dress is smiling next to him, and the two of them seem to be talking about something funny because they both start giggling. My heart falls to my feet as I watch Kibum pick a flower from the ground next to the bench. He places it delicately into her hair, and then he lightly touches her shoulder.

That has to be his girlfriend. Kibum has a girlfriend...

My fists clench and my vision blurs. I turn and walk away, leaving the boy that I wanted to be mine in the park with some girl that has him for herself. I feel so stupid. He's just a friend, he's just another member in the group. He doesn't want anything more than that. Tears trickle down my cheeks and I start to run. My knee burns and my heart hurts and everything feels wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

I slam the door loudly and pull my shoes off, throwing them angrily to the floor. Minho and Taemin are in the kitchen, and I can see their confused expressions out of the corner of my eye.

"Jjong? What's the matter?" Minho asks in a concerned voice.

"Never mind. It's nothing. Please leave me alone." My voice cracks on the last word and I start to walk quickly to my room, wiping my tears with my sleeve. I close the door and fall onto my bed, burying my face in my pillow as the image of Kibum and that girl to fills my head. I wish I didn't feel this hurt and jealous. He probably doesn't even like me anyway.

Sobs quake violently through me. I roll over onto my side and close my eyes, trying to imagine what it would be like if it were me instead of her. Kibum smiling with me, giving a flower to me. I think for a while, then my mind wanders and a wave of sleep overcomes me.

I awake to the feeling of something smooth wiping my tears away. I keep my eyes shut and focus on what feels like gentle fingers. They start tracing lines on my face. It almost tickles as they move along my forehead, my nose, my lips. Suddenly I hiccup and the fingers disappear, then I hear him giggle. I open my eyes wearily and see Kibum, smiling at me. I sigh and turn away from him.

"Why were you crying?" He asks.

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were. I just cleaned the tears off your face. Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. Stop worrying about me!" I grab my pillow and squish it to my face, trying to hide the tears that threaten my eyes again.

"Alright then. Hey, I brought Minju to visit. I saw her while I was at the park and invited her over. You should come and say hi, she's really sweet and-"

"No thanks." I say, trying to make my voice sound harsh. So her name's Minju. I don't want to meet her. At least not today. I don't think I'd be able to handle it.

"Why are you acting like this?" He asks.

I look at Kibum, and his face seems pained.

Can I really tell him? Can I really say how I feel? That I'm upset he has a girlfriend because I like him so much?

No way.

"I-" I sigh heavily and hide my face again.

"Would you please stop acting like a little boy and tell me what's wrong!"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" I blurt out.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yea. I saw you being all flirty with Minju in the park. Putting flowers in her hair and looking at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world."

"She's not my girlfriend. We've known each other since we were nine years old. We used to put flowers in our hair when we were kids so I did it to bring back memories. I mean, she's cute, but she's more like a sister to me. Besides, I like someone else."

I blink in surprise. Now I feel like and idiot.

"Really?"

"Yes!" He insists, then comes to sit next to me, " Is that why you were so upset? We're you jealous, Jjongie?"

"I wasn't jealous..." My face flushes and I giggle when Kibum pokes my stomach.

"You're cute Jonghyunnie~ You look so much better when you're smiling. Please don't cry anymore." Then he hugs me. I hug him back, feeling completely relieved. Hang on a sec...

"Who's the person you like?" I ask, my voice muffled by Kibum's shoulder.

Suddenly, a quick knock sounds at the door.

"Kibum!" Onew shouts, "You're in there right? We're all going to get patbingsoo and you should come! Bring Jonghyun too! He's been in there all day."

"Kay," Kibum yells, "Let's go~"

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" I ask as we head to the door.

"I think you should already know." He says, placing his index finger on my nose, then turning to open the door.

...huh?

"What does that mean!" I laugh, then I spot Minju in the kitchen. She's wearing a white skirt and a pale blue shirt. Her hair is pulled back into a bun, and her eyes twinkle when she looks at me.

"Hello! You must be Jonghyun. I'm Minju~ Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you." I smile at her. She does seem nice.

After we all get our shoes on, we head over to Ice Kiss. I feel kind of bad that I jumped to conclusions and was so jealous of Minju. She really is sweet. Once we get there, everyone orders, and Minju and I are last.

"We'll be outside," Minho says, eating a spoonful of yummy shaved ice.

"Okay! We'll be right out!" Minju says. Once everyone is seated outside, she turns to me. "I saw you running out of the park today. You didn't look alright. I everything ok?"

"Yea. I'm fine. I just...uh, forgot my cell at home," I lie.

"Okay. That's good."

The two of us are silent for a moment before she continues, "Kibum talked about you a lot while we were in the park. I think he really admires you."

"You think so?" My cheeks feel hot.

"Mmhmm. You know, when I found out that Kibum was becoming an idol, I was excited for him because it was his dream since we were little. But... I'm worried that he'll be too hard on himself or that it won't be as great as he's always wanted to be."

Minju bites her lip and a look of sadness flashes in her eyes. She obviously really cares about Kibum. I think she might even have feelings for him. I can't help but feel a little bit sorry for her because she won't get to see Kibum often now that he's an idol.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asks.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Promise you'll look out for Kibum for me? Make sure he eats his meals and gets enough sleep and doesn't hurt himself working too hard?" Her eyes are pleading.

"I promise." I say, smiling.

Her face lights up and she grabs my hands. "Thank you!"

The man gives us our patbingsoo, and we join the others outside. As we all sit around the table, laughing and smiling, I look at the faces of each member and realize that SHINee is like a family now. A few minutes ago, Minju let go of Kibum and put all her trust in me to keep him safe and make sure everything goes well. The five of us really have to stick together and take care of each other. Another thing I realize is that I need to learn to think things through a little more rather than let my emotions take over. Also, I realize that after a long day, it's nice to enjoy patbingsoo together with friends.


	4. Chapter 4 End

-Final Chapter-

~2 days later~

"Ugh~ That was delicious!" I exclaim as I place my chopsticks down on the table.

"Minho, you make awesome kimchi pancakes." Onew says, rubbing his stomach.

"Haha thanks." Minho replies, blushing.

I stand up and walk over to the sink. Not much happened today. We finished recording our first album yesterday, which is to be released soon. Today we just practised for what seemed like forever. We got home around an hour ago, and Minho said he wanted to have kimchi pancakes. He cooked those up and we all ate them; now we'll probably just watch TV and go to bed early.

All the members help clean up. Everyone is moving quickly because we just want to get it done so we can relax. Once the last dish is dried and put away, we all head into the TV room. I'm just about to plunk myself down onto my usual spot on the couch when I spot Kibum putting on his sneakers by the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To the park," Kibum smiles, "want to come with me?"

I bite my lip, remembering when he asked me the same question a few days ago. If I had gone with him when he asked instead of meeting him later, I could have avoided all that confusion.

"Sure." I say, with no hesitation.

I grab my shoes and lace them quickly, then say goodbye to the members.

"Have fun~!" Taemin replies, waggling his eyebrows at me.

I stick my tongue out at him and follow Kibum out the door.

"What a beautiful night." Kibum breathes.

"Yeah."

He's right. The spring air is sweet and the sky is just starting to darken. There's still a hint of sunset on the horizon; the pinks and oranges slowly beginning to fade as the stars begin to shine. I'm so glad to be looking at this sky with Kibum next to me. Part of me wants to reach out and take his hand, but I quickly get rid of the thought.

Neither one of us says anything, but it isn't awkward. We're both just enjoying the sky and the quiet. I start to feel nervous as we turn into the park and I see that no one else is here. Just the two of us. Kibum and I.

"Want to go sit on that bench over there?" Kibum points to the one under the trees that he sat on with Minju the other day.

"Okay." I say as we head towards it. My heart starts beating quickly.

"So, how's your knee?" Kibum asks.

"It's a lot better. The bruise is almost completely gone." I say as we sit.

"That's good. I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself too badly."

"Yea," I chuckle as I remember that look on Taemin's face and the awkwardness of the situation.

Kibum smiles and then turns away from me. He leans over and reaches for one of the yellow flowers growing near the bench. He gently plucks it, leaving the stem short. Kibum turns to me, holding the yellow flower delicately between his fingers.

"You know," he begins, "I was kind of worried about becoming an idol. I was scared that it would be too hard or that I wouldn't be good enough. But when I met you, and we started becoming friends, laughing and joking around and talking all the time, you helped me feel better. You helped me have fun and enjoy myself more. I want to always do my best. For the other members, and especially for you."

Kibum slowly tucks the flower behind my ear, then he lightly touches my shoulder. My face feels so hot and my heart is beating so fast I think I might die.

"Thank you so much." he whispers, locking his eyes with mine. I feel like I should say something, but I can't find the words. So instead I smile, and look away in attempt to hide my blush. I take in a shaky breath when he touches my chin and turns my face towards his. He runs his thumb over my bottom lip and slowly moves in closer. I close my eyes and wait nervously for him to kiss me. When he does, my mind blanks and it's almost like the earth stops spinning, the breeze becomes softer, and the crickets chirp quieter. Everything waits, just for us. Kibum's mouth couldn't be any sweeter and this moment couldn't be any more perfect. He pulls away to look into my eyes for a moment before putting his lips to mine again. I reach up and cup his face in my hand, then my fingers gently trail down his neck. We pull apart and I can't resist the urge to pull him into my arms. I hold him close and stroke his silky hair.

"I really like you, Jjongie." He whispers.

"I really like you too." I whisper back.

I hold him for a while longer, never wanting this moment to end. When we finally let go of each other, we decide to walk to the pond before heading back to the dorm. We start talking about how cool it will be to put out our first full length album and how awesome "Love Like Oxygen" is when I suddenly remember something.

"Kibum?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, can I h-hold your hand?"

Kibum immediately takes my hand and grins, "You don't have to ask, silly."

I blush and look up at the stars. I don't remember the last time I felt this happy.

When we get back to the dorm and take our shoes off, I notice Minho looking at me from the TV room.

"Jonghyun, why do you have a flower in your hair?"

I reach up and touch the velvety petals of the yellow flower, still tucked behind my ear. I guess I forgot about it.

"Doesn't he look pretty!" Kibum says. I wink at him, and the two of us start giggling.

"Guys, we should all get to bed. I know it's only 9:30, but we've got a busy day tomorrow." Onew says, looking out for us like he always does. Everyone agrees, then we put on our pajamas, wash up and brush our teeth. We all say goodnight before shutting off the lights and going into our rooms. I follow Kibum into our room and close the door behind us.

"Good night Jjongie~" Kibum says as he wraps his arms around me.

" 'Night Key." I say as I hold him close.

"Key?" he asks.

"Yea. You know, short for Kibum, or...um," My cheeks turn red and I bite my lip, "You're the key to my heart. Ugh that's so cheesy! Never mind." I bury my face into his neck.

"Aww! You're adorable." He holds me closer, then loosens his grip so he can kiss me. I melt immediately in his arms at the feeling of his soft, pink lips on mine and his fingers caressing the skin at the back of my neck. We pull away and say good night a second time before turning off the light and climbing into our beds.

I get comfortable and close my eyes, but I don't feel sleepy anymore. My mind is awake with thoughts of that kiss in the park and his smile. I look over at Key's bed and wonder if he's thinking the same things. I want to run over there and get under the covers with him and fall asleep in his arms.

Maybe I will later :)

But, for now, I roll over onto my back and squish a pillow to my face to cover the huge, dorky grin that I can't seem to get rid of.

I decide that today was probably the best day ever, because it was the day I found the Key to my heart.


End file.
